


Remember me under the sun

by eliottslocket



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottslocket/pseuds/eliottslocket
Summary: War AU. Eliott leaves for war and promises Lucas he will come back, but does he?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Remember me under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I wrote this but enjoy even though its just angst basically,, sorry to ri and iman who have already read this. also go follow my twt @/valtersvns :)

‘Eliott, I don’t want you to leave’ Lucas was trying to hold back his tears. ‘Please, can’t you just tell them you want to postpone your service, please Eliott.’  
Eliott wiped the tears off Lucas’ face.  
‘I made a promise and I don’t want to leave either. What will happen will happen Lucas, just know it isn’t for long and my heart is always with you’  
Eliott held onto Lucas who was crying now. Lucas could feel he was making Eliott’s hoodie damp. He stepped back and Eliott kissed his forehead.  
‘I promise you Lucas, I will be fine and back soon. For now, why don’t we watch a movie’  
Eliott took Lucas’ hand and dragged him to the sofa. Lucas curled up next to his boyfriend and rested his head on Eliott’s shoulder.  
Lucas had known Eliott would go and fight in a war soon, but he had always thought it would never happen so soon. Lucas also knew that this would mean contact would be very limited especially if Eliott ended up in covert operations. The only way to reach him then would be letter. Even though Lucas hoped it would never come to letter writing there was something very romantic about it.  
‘Lucas!! Pay attention to the movie’ Eliott ruffled his hair.  
Lucas was going to miss Eliott so much. He couldn’t bear the fact Eliott might not come back, or he would be traumatised. Lucas hated the idea of Eliott in pain. Lucas tried not to think, he just focused on being curled up next to his favourite person in his life.  
-  
The week had arrived. Lucas got out of bed already feeling sleeping. The room felt empty, Eliott had packed a lot of things away and some of clothes were in charity boxes and the rest were in a small suitcase. Eliott was sleeping peacefully. Lucas sat on the bed next to him and started playing with Eliott’s hair as he savoured the last few moments of tranquillity in his life.  
‘Stop messing with my hair’ Eliott yawned  
Lucas laughed and lay back down to face Eliott. Eliott kissed the top of his nose. Lucas was going to miss these moments with Eliott. They ate breakfast together and dragged Eliott’s stuff downstairs.  
Lucas didn’t want to cry in front of Eliott. He didn’t want Eliott to feel guilty. 

They arrived at the train station.  
Lucas couldn’t pretend it was all fine anymore.  
‘Eliott, don’t leave’  
‘Lucas, it is going to be okay.’  
Eliott stepped forward and wiped the falling tears off Lucas’ face. Eliott kissed him. Lucas couldn’t believe he wouldn’t have this for 6 months.  
Eliott and Lucas stepped back. Lucas knew he couldn’t stop him.  
Eliott went to board the train but he turned around at the last minute.  
‘Lucas, I love you’  
‘I love you too’  
Eliott boarded the train and never looked back. 

It was weeks later when Lucas heard from Eliott. His heart was beating so fast.

Dearest Lucas,

If you get this letter it means I’m in covert operations so, please send letters to the main base and they will be forwarded to me.  
Forever yours.  
Love,  
Eliott

Lucas was sad because letters meant less frequent contact, but he was completely in love with the romantics of it all. It felt like the last century, everything felt simpler this way. 

19th June 2020

Dearest Eliott, 

I miss you a lot and I am relieved to hear from you. This is the first time in years I have written a letter and it feels quite weird and funny. I hope you are safe and well. Today I met up with Yann, Bas and Arthur. They asked how you were, and I said I had heard from you and I am so glad I have. I was beginning to worry but I know I will see you again. I miss watching movies with you, what do you still want me to watch that way when you come back, I can ask you loads of questions when you get back. Arthur and Bas really want me to watch the sonic hedgehog movie, I think they’re joking but I never really know? Happy Birthday for the 25th of June, I will be sending lots of hugs.  
All my love,  
Lucas

26th June 2020

To my love, 

I am glad I finally got your letter I hope to be out of covert operations soon and then we can just go back to normal. I’m glad to hear you spent time with Yann and everyone tell them it’s actually alright out here, but it is very hot and sunny all the time. I think you should watch Kill Your Darlings next and then The Kid. Both are fabulous movies, but I think you should watch the new sonic movie, I mean it will be funny right? I put something else in the envelope that I hope you’ll like. My birthday was quite boring, but we can’t afford celebrations over here.  
Love,  
Eliott

Out of the envelope fell a drawing. Lucas missed the drawings Eliott always gave him. In this one it was just a racoon and hedgehog holding hands at a train station. Lucas pinned it above the bed. He loved it.

1st July 2020

Dearest Eliott,  
I hope you will be out of covert operations soon because I want you back home and if I can’t have you back home, I just want things to be a bit more normal. It sucks that it is hot, I know you prefer cold weather. Maybe when this is over, we can go skiing? I loved the drawing it made me miss you even more Eliott. Please come home.  
Love,  
Lucas.

It was the 11th of July and Lucas had heard nothing from Eliott. It was his birthday. They always spent Lucas’ birthday together. It was late in the evening and the post arrived.  
There were multiple first-class stamps on the first letter and it was print writing not Eliott’s. The other was from Eliott.  
Lucas opened the one from Eliott. It was a birthday message.

8th July 2020

Dear Lucas,  
I hope this will reach you in time for your birthday. I miss you so much but we are making the final operation on your birthday and it is bound to be a success.  
Thinking of you always,  
Eliott.

No drawing. Lucas couldn’t help but feel disappointed.  
The second letter had the military stamp on. His hands shook as he opened it. 

Mr Lallement,

On the 11th of July 0134 in the morning Mr Eliott Demaury was killed in active duty. The mission however was a success a memorial service for the lives lost in this operation will be held on the 29th of July, more details to come. The only item on Mr E Demaury’s person was a drawing enclosed in this letter. The rest of his belongings will be mailed to you over the next 2 months.  
We are sorry for your loss,  
National Armed Forces.

Lucas couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t stand. He couldn’t think. He was shaking. He couldn’t see through his blurred vision. Tears clouded his sight. The final drawing. Eliott and Lucas. In a sandy desolate landscape. 

‘Remember me under the sun’  
\- Eliott


End file.
